


Ты теперь видишь, Мэг?

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Dark, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: О том, что получила Мэг со зрением. И чего вместе с ним лишилась.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ты теперь видишь, Мэг?

**Author's Note:**

> На последнем концерте, желая обрести свободу от ДженКо, Мэг вырывает свои механические глаза во время представления. Глава ДженКо, Ротти Ларго, обрубает трос, на котором её подняли, и Мэг падает на металлическую декорацию, которая протыкает её насквозь. Вот такие высокие отношения.
> 
> автор: [Анжелика-Анна](https://12dean6.diary.ru/)

Ты теперь видишь, Мэг. Рада? Да, это кровь —  
Этот пугающий, железистый запах вокруг.  
Но ты не бойся — твоих не коснётся он рук,  
Ты на вершине, птичка, тебе-то чего? Только пой.

Ты теперь видишь, Мэг. Это Марни — подруга твоя,  
Запечатли её глубоко в сердце и на сетчатке,  
Запах её духов пропадёт, пропадут отпечатки,  
Но не грусти, птичка, пой, слезы в сердце тревожном храня.

Ты теперь видишь, Мэг. Ты одна знаешь, пять минут —  
И в холодной привычной тьме утонут они,  
Все, кому ты доверчиво отдала и сердце, и голос,  
Но пускай оборвётся скорее тот тоненький волос,  
На котором болтается жизнь, ведь достойна любви  
Шай. И жизни! Боль. Тьма. Свист. И в спину врезается заточенный прут.

**Author's Note:**

> Для погружения - [последняя песня Мэг](https://www.youtube.com/embed/8_5gsyngWGE). Смотреть осторожно, в конце графичное самоослепление.


End file.
